Human or Vampire?
by ShadowRaider20009
Summary: Tsukune Aono, Dhampyr. Shunned and pitied as a child, he is eventually taken into Youkai Academy. Will things be better here, or is it just going to get worse?
1. Chapter 1

_**Human or Vampire?**_

_An armed society is a polite society. Manners are good when one may have to back up his acts with his life.  
-Robert A. Heinlein_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, and that's it, end of story. What, still reading this?**_

Tsukune Aono was born to a human father and a vampire mother. Life seemed like it was perfect for the happy family, but some things are not tolerated.

**Do not turn rogue.**

**Do not drink the blood of the dead.**

**Do not marry those of impure blood.**

By impure blood, they of course meant do not ever marry someone who is not a vampire. These rules have been in place for a long time. That last rule, however, was eschewed as nobody really followed it anyway.

But there is a fourth rule, an unwritten rule.

**Do not birth a vampire of impure blood.**

What is impure blood to a vampire? Well the only beings who qualify are those born of a human parent and a vampire parent. Why are half humans feared by the vampires and other monsters alike?

Their human heritage grants something that no monster could match.

Adaptability, Versatility, Willpower, and an Instinct to survive that was so strong that the humans would stoop to any level to win and live. Humans call it the Human Spirit.

Put the Human Spirit behind the traits of a vampire, no… _any monster_ and you have a deadly combination.

These vampires of human origin, called Dhampyrs, take the best of both parents and reject the worst. While they will never be as powerful as a pure blooded vampire (naturally of course, some can still do it with… unorthodox means), they do not hold the weaknesses the vampires have. 'Pure' Dhampyrs, those who are directly born from a vampire _mother_, have the immortality of a vampire, as well as some of the innate strength of one. Their human traits are less clear, though they still hold a strong Human Spirit… just not as strong as those of 'Impure Dhampyr Blood'. 'Impure' Dhampyrs, born of a _human_ mother, are more human than vampire and hold less power on the Dhampyr scale of power naturally… however, the Impure Dhampyrs have the best of humanity, and they have a powerful Human Spirit.

Dhampyrs, regardless of blood purity, are feared by all monsters because they have the tendency to side with Humanity on the many conflicts between the two sides. Dhampyrs are responsible for thousands of monster casualties, especially vampires… because they hate Dhampyrs with a passion.

As stated earlier, Tsukune Aono was born to a human father and vampire mother… making him a 'Pure' Dhampyr. Life seemed good for the happy family, but all good things must come to an end.

"**Open up Kasumi, we know you and the half-breed are in there!"** The powerful and very angry voice of a vampire called.

Kasumi Aono, Tsukune's mother of course, responded in her own powerful voice, _**"You will not hurt my child Issa! I will protect him if it's the last thing I do!"**_

The door was smashed open by a very pissed off vampire, probably named Issa if Kasumi's call was anything to go by, and he glared _FIRE_ at her… no not literally that would be bad. **"I care not for your pathetic pleas and oaths. I WILL destroy the taint and YOU to protect our society."** Issa growled.

"_**Run Tsukune, get away from here quickly, run and never look back. Please, live for me."**_ Kasumi whispered to her six year old son. Tsukune was terrified, but nodded. He turned around and jumped out the window. If not for his Dhampiric traits, he'd be dead by the time he landed, but thankfully he was only majorly bruised by the fall. He looked up to the second floor window, which he had just jumped out of. He heard the sound of fighting up there.

"Mommy…" Tsukune whimpered. He felt a pair of hands on him and his eyes widened. He turned around and saw a pink haired woman with green eyes looking at him.

The woman looked over the boy with a hint of curiosity.

"Please don't kill me…" Tsukune whimpered. The woman smiled softly. "Then you better run, child. Or else my husband will come down here and get you." She gestured for the child to run into the alleyway behind her and he bowed. "Thank you Mrs.…?"

"Mrs. Bloodriver, now hurry along child, I think my husband is almost done fighting." The woman said, shooing the boy away. The child bowed again quickly and ran off.

"I wish him luck… I know that he'll need it." Akasha Bloodriver said sadly as the sounds of fighting above ended. "I only hope that his existence will help bridge the gap between our races, and perhaps he will…" She mused to herself as her husband, Issa Shuzen looked down from the window.

"**Where is the child?"** Issa called down.

"He must have run off before I got here, I didn't see him." Akasha lied. Issa growled and said, **"I can only take solace in the fact that his human brethren will not let him live either, once they discover what he is."**

Akasha frowned sadly. She looked at the alleyway the boy had run into and silently hoped for the child's safety.

…

It had been almost a decade since that fateful day. Tsukune Aono, age 15 looked into the mirror and knew that he was always going to be different, that he'd always be a freak of nature, that he'd have a hard time having a happy life… But he'll be damned _twice_ before he just gives up.

His reflection showed his strange inhuman features. His right eye was like a ruby with a slit for a pupil, kind of like a reptile really. His left eye was normal and brown. His hair was black and messy, though it was tipped with silver, which was really weird since he thought that going gray would show at the _roots_ of the hair… not the tips.

His life had been rather difficult from that day on. He grew up learning how to survive, and he knew that he wasn't entirely human… the thirst for blood proved that theory. He drank the blood of whatever he could get to survive through the day, and he noticed that he didn't even need to eat normal food if he substituted it with blood… _that_ was very helpful in the beginning.

The people, the _normal_ people who passed him by always showed pity… not disgust in the beginning, it was just pity. Despite all of that pity though, no one would approach him… perhaps it was out of instinct?

The school district wanted to show off how charitable and kind it was, so they enrolled him in a good private school for free. There Tsukune learned of the _bad_ part of Humanity. Children would either shun him, bully him, or simply gawk at him… but he wasn't without friends.

Truthfully, Humanity had many oddities in it. The children who befriended Tsukune did so out of pity at first, only to discover that he was indeed a good friend… or they thought that he just looked badass with silver tipped hair and a red eye. Tsukune wasn't always lonely at that point, but like before… all good things come to an end.

In Middle School, the friends he had made in the beginning began to shun him as well so that they could have normal friends and a normal life. Tsukune didn't blame them one bit, he only blamed himself for it… he was a freak, who would want to be friends with him?

The only comfort he had was that his 'old' friends never bullied him like the others, because that might have been overkill for the poor Dhampyr. Kids can cruel and evil sometimes, and Tsukune wasn't the only kid to have to go through with this.

One day, years before, while he was in Middle school, Tsukune stood outside and he noticed a girl with long pink hair being bullied in a small secluded area just outside of normal viewing. Tsukune wasn't a coward, and he certainly didn't like watching other people suffer… so he did what he could.

"Hey, stop bullying her!" Tsukune called as he ran over. The bullies in question, all girls, jumped at his voice, and looked at him with varying degrees of fear and disgust as he ran over.

"Go away freak, we're busy." The oldest said.

"Why are you bullying her?" Tsukune asked, gesturing to the pink haired girl. She had, as stated multiple times, long pink hair, and her green eyes were fixated on Tsukune with pure… _terror._ There was a rosary on her chest, and even _it_ seemed to be staring at him… EVEN THE JEWELRY STARED AT HIM IN FEAR!

"Look at her, she's a freak! Just like you!" A second yelled.

"Wait a minute… you're bullying her because she has pink hair and is pretty?" Tsukune asked in disbelief. The other girls clenched their fists and the pink haired girl blushed, but was still watching him with undisguised and absolute horror. "At least bully _me_. I mean come on, look at me!" He said with a grin, gesturing to himself. "I have a red eye, silver tipped hair, and I swear that I sometimes have fangs for Christ's sake!" This was a common tactic that he used to divert attention away from other bullied kids to him… he'd show himself to be better prey and the predators would attack him instead.

Today he felt like scaring them a bit, so he opened his mouth and let one of his fangs show. The other girls blanched, pinkette included, and the bullies ran away screaming for help for being attacked by a lunatic psychopath… kind of redundant but okay.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked the pinkette, walking over to her. The pinkette's eyes widened in fear and she stood up, shaking. "What's wrong?" Tsukune asked again, feeling confused. The pinkette murmured one word, and it would bother him for a long time after that.

"Dhampyr…"

And with that said, she ran past him with tears in her eyes. She ran like the devil was chasing her down and she never once looked back or thanked the boy who had saved her.

Tsukune was completely depressed by her reaction… but what did she mean, Dhampyr? Did she know what he was?

"You know, everyone else at least says, 'Thank you' first…" Tsukune muttered as he began to walk around, looking for a rat or something to feed from for blood.

Tsukune didn't see her again for the rest of Middle School.

…

Tsukune did a bit of research on Dhampyrs after that day. He was surprised to realize that he seemed to fit many of the 'ideas' that were related them. If it was true, then it meant that he was a half vampire, half human. It made sense, as vampires drank blood like he did and had fangs like he did. He assumed that the silver hair and red eye must have been from his vampire side of his family… but who was the vampire?

It must have been his mother… his memory was pretty sketchy when it came to his mother and father, but he remembered his mother being the one to spend all of time… and he remembered that she was attacked over him… It must have been his mother.

He began to wonder just how much of this vampire literature was real or not. He wasn't undead… at least, he was pretty sure that he wasn't.

His schooling was, sadly, over. He had no public school to go to since he was homeless and had no family to take care of him. The private school decided to give up the 'charity project' and informed him that he'd not be allowed to return for high school. He was out on the street again, alone and without a good future.

Where people once looked at him with pity, they now looked at him with disgust. He was ignored and shunned like a victim of the Black Death back in the Middle Ages… hey, at least they didn't lock him up for it like they did to the Black Death victims.

So here he was, sitting in his usual alley, wondering what to do now. He had no job, no education at high school level, and he was barely even _normal_ to begin with… most people in his situation would call this 'being screwed', and he agreed with that sentiment.

He didn't even notice the priest guy walking up to him. The priest chuckled when he saw the Dhampyr and approached him. **"Well, well, I never thought I'd run into someone like you out here."**

Tsukune looked up at the voice. It wasn't normal… it seemed to radiate this unnatural power and he was… terrified. "Who… who are you mister? What do you mean?"

"**Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mikogami, and I am the Chairman and Headmaster of a boarding school called Youkai Academy. I'd like to extend an invitation to my school to you, young man."**

"My… my name is Tsukune Aono, Mikogami-sama." Tsukune thought for not even a moment about the offer before he decided. "And I'll accept your offer." Tsukune said standing up. Mikogami grinned behind his hood and his glowing eyes looked over the boy in front of him.

'**Yes, he will be perfect for this…'** Mikogami thought to himself. He extended his hand to the boy and there was a flyer in it. **"Just go to the bus stop listed here tomorrow and wait for it to come."**

"Thank you sir." Tsukune said taking the flyer and bowing quickly. Mikogami's grin did not leave as he left the alley and went back to Youkai Academy.

'**This year will be interesting; I hope that the boy proves to be a success.'**

…

Tsukune stood at the bus stop, in a black shirt and ripped up jeans. He needed to get a uniform when he got there, but until then he just took what he had with him… which was very little sadly. He had nothing but the clothes on his back, and a few spare pairs of clothes in a small sack he had with him.

The bus rolled up and came to a stop. The bus driver was dressed in blue and had glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey kid." The bus driver called as Tsukune stepped aboard.

"Yes?"

"So you're going to Youkai Academy huh?"

"Yes sir."

"I should warn you, that school is a terrifying place."

"As much as I'd like to take your warning into account and leave… I have no other options here; I can only go ahead and not look back at this point." Tsukune bowed. "I mean no disrespect, sir."

The bus driver looked over the Dhampyr and chuckled. "I think I like you kid, go take a seat. We'll be there soon." Tsukune went to the middle of the bus and sat down.

A few other kids got on the bus from the next, and last, stop, and they all sat in the front of the bus… as far away as they could from Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed, at least they weren't bullying him… but why were they so afraid of him?

The bus finally came out of a tunnel and deposited the students at the stop just outside of the tunnel. The other students flat-out sprinted away from Tsukune, which made him _really_ curious about their behavior. 'Why are they so scared? Am I really that scary?' He wondered as he took in his surroundings.

He was standing next to a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. It had a sign labeling this place as Youkai Academy. Far below, a drop that would easily kill anyone was a red sea… 'Okay, I'm not an expert on the environment… but I don't think the sea is supposed look like that.' The sun was hanging in the sky, but it seemed to give very little light and warmth. The sky was darkened, kind of like there were clouds covering the sun… but this wasn't the case. The ground was dirt, though the forest nearby did have withering grass on the ground instead. There were trees all over the place, all dead and making the place look like it was in a perpetual Halloween. Crows and bats flew about in high numbers, which only proved to support the perpetual Halloween theorem Tsukune had come up with.

He decided to go towards the school, which was fairly reminiscent of a mansion or something like that. It wasn't long down the road that he heard someone scream something at him.

"Ah! Look out!" A female voice called. Tsukune turned around to see a girl on a bike… and then felt her coming when she collided into his face.

Tsukune and the girl rolled around onto the ground, and Tsukune had a massive headache now. "Ow…" He muttered. He tried to stand up, but when he moved his hand, he moved it onto a warm and smooth surface. When he put his hand there, a soft moan was elicited from the female, which made his eyes snap open.

The first thing he noticed was that his hand was on her thigh! But he was quickly entranced by the girl in front of him and didn't notice his hand anymore. She was very familiar to him… she had long pink hair, and she slowly opened her eyes to show green eyes. When she looked at him, it was with a mixture of a blush and… fear.

Tsukune remembered where his hand was and removed it quickly, but not before a nosebleed erupted on his face.

"Ah, oh no…" The girl murmured. She looked like she wanted to jump him, and she had this… _hunger_ in her eyes. At the same time, he knew she was scared.

The hunger seemed to win though. "Gomen, I can't help myself." She leaned into him, aiming for his neck. "We're a little alike, you and I… I'm a vampire, you see." And she bit into him.

The feeling of the fangs pricking his neck? It was kind of like a needle really. The feeling of her drinking his blood? Oh god, it felt… good. 'Oh crap, I'm becoming a masochist.' Tsukune lamented.

She quickly jumped back when her thirst was sated. "Ah! Dhampyr!"

"Wait a minute… I remember you now." Tsukune said when he heard her say the magic word. "You're that girl I help back in middle school… And you didn't even thank me either…" He muttered that last part. "Are you… scared of me?"

The girl nodded, but made no attempt to move. She seemed like she was paralyzed with fear.

"Well, you shouldn't be." Tsukune said firmly. "My name is Tsukune Aono, what's yours?"

"M-Moka Akashiya…" Moka whispered. Tsukune was barely able to catch it.

"Akashiya-san, why are you so afraid of me?"

"You're a Dhampyr! You hunt monsters like me!" Moka exclaimed in terror. The eye on the rosary opened up again, and looked at the Dhampyr in a mixture of hatred and fear. (The dark side is strong with this one…)

"Calm down! I don't even know what you mean! You seem nice enough, so how are you a monster?" Tsukune said, trying to be diplomatic.

"Please stay away from me! I won't hurt you or anything, just please don't hurt me!" Moka yelled, scrambling back from Tsukune who was standing up.

Tsukune looked at her with sadness. "I pity you, Akashiya-san."

"W-what?" Moka asked in a whispered voice.

"You seem like a nice enough person but obviously you are prejudiced to the point where you won't even listen to me. I wish you luck on your school life, because even I can only take so much abuse from people." Tsukune bowed. "If you ever need any help, and actually get over these stupid racist ideas that you got from the humans, then I am always around." He walked away from her, leaving a saddened and confused vampire to mope.

As Tsukune disappeared from sight, Moka wanted to cry.

'He's right… He hasn't ever hurt me… and the last time I saw him he actually helped me… I'm just as bad the humans are…' Moka thought.

The truth was, Moka had thought of the Dhampyr every day since he saved her. He was like a knight coming in to help her, but she was so afraid of what he was that she didn't even thank him. He was like her fantasy come true … and her nightmare.

'The next time I see him, I'll apologize… Who knows, maybe he's actually a really nice guy?'

'**Just don't get yourself killed.'** A voice called from within her. Moka looked around but saw no one around her.

'Oh no, I'm going crazy.' Moka thought sadly.

She stood up and walked to school, determined to find the Dhampyr and apologize.

…

**AN: Okay, done with chapter one. I have thought about something like this for a while now… mostly because I rarely see any stories with Dhampyrs actually involved at all. Hell, I might have accidentally stumbled across a tabooed story.**

**Meh, I'll find out eventually, won't I?**

**Quick note: I'm trying to make Tsukune **_**similar**_** to how he was in the manga… except for not being a total pushover. Sadly, that might be what Canon Tsukune was, but I wanted to keep him being the nice guy.**

**After all, him being bullied and shunned doesn't automatically make him a hard-ass with a chip on his shoulder.**

**Let me know what you think, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names.  
– John F. Kennedy_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, and I doubt that I ever will…**_

Tsukune finally arrived into class after the entrance ceremony. It was okay, he supposed, but everyone avoided him like the plague. He was beginning to see a trend, and it was going to an annoying trend for sure.

He looked around the room, and it was rather barren all things considered. The desks were arranged into straight rows, and Tsukune was seated in the back corner. He was completely surrounded… by empty seats. Funnily enough, the most colorful things in the room were the hair colors in the room. There was a girl with lavender hair, shying away from everyone… though she certainly kept closer to _them_ then Tsukune. There was a girl with blue hair who was staring at him hungrily and made him a little nervous. He briefly wondered why they even _had_ hair colors like that, and even the vampire girl from earlier had pink hair! What's up with these hair colors? Are they bleached or dyed?

He shook his head, realizing that he was beginning to focus on unimportant things. He thought about that vampire girl, Moka Akashiya and how she was absolutely terrified of him… But why is she afraid of him? What did he do to her or _any_ of them for that matter? She said that he was a Dhampyr and that he hunted monsters… was that it? Are Dhampyrs monster hunters? But what does that have to do with him? And better yet, even if it was true and she was a vampire afraid of a half vampire, then what about everyone else around here? Are there more monsters here?

"All right class. Everyone sit down please and I'll give you a brief introduction to what Youkai Academy is." The teacher named Ms. Nekonome said while eyeing Tsukune warily like everyone else. She wore a small jacket over what appeared to be a tank top. She also had a small skirt on… like all the other girls. She wore glasses, though her eyes were squinted shut, except for when she was eyeing Tsukune of course. "For those of you who don't know…" He had a strange feeling that she meant him for this one… "Youkai Academy is a school exclusively for monsters."

Wait, what?

That… would explain a little bit… Like maybe why he was here… Why there were such strange hair colors… Why everyone was terrified of him as a Dhampyr 'Monster Hunter'…

Even though it did answer a few questions, Tsukune was shocked nonetheless and it probably showed due to the confused looks aimed towards him. He recovered quickly and cleared his throat, inadvertently causing everyone – nearly everyone – to jump at the action.

"Okay, not to point out the pink elephant in the room but… why are you all terrified of me?" Tsukune finally decided to ask.

The silence was not only deafening, but extremely annoying to the Dhampyr.

"Fine, fine, ignore me as though I'm not here." Tsukune muttered. The class was still staring at him, but now with confusion and curiosity instead of fear… and a few of those fearful looks turned into glares of hatred.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice said as a certain pink haired student walked in. Tsukune blinked in surprise, as it was indeed Moka Akashiya from before. She was wearing the school uniform, a green jacket of a sort with long sleeves, and she had worn the usual miniskirt like all the other girls.

Which lead Tsukune to another question, what the heck is going on with this place and the rampant sexuality? Putting aside the blue haired girl with breasts that are far too large for her, the skirts in this place barely go below the uh… _womanly_ areas. Other girls were dressed in slightly provocative manners as well, though it was nothing quite as insane as the blue haired girl who was _still_ eyeing Tsukune like candy. He tried not to look at her, because she gave him a bad feeling…

While Tsukune went over this stuff in his mind, the pink haired vampire seemed to notice him. She walked over to him and bowed her head. "Gomenasai Aono-kun. I'm sorry for what I said before." She apologized with regret clear in her voice. The classroom gasped at her actions as she had just left herself vulnerable to a Dhampyr of all things.

Tsukune looked at her, her head was still bowed and her eyes scrunched tight as though she was readying herself for a blow, verbal or otherwise. Not only that, Tsukune could tell that she was genuinely sorry for her previous actions, and he knew first hand that people say things they don't really mean when their emotions run high.

"Well… I forgive you Akashiya-san." Tsukune said, accepting the genuine apology. Moka's head perked up and she smiled at him, which made him blush because it was now of all times that he realized just how cute she was. She took a seat in front of him, as there were a _lot_ of empty seats around him, and the class looked at her like she was nuts.

And you know what? She might have been a little on the wacky side, but Tsukune wasn't one to judge harshly.

Even though she said she was sorry and apologized for her actions, that didn't mean that he wouldn't keep an eye on her… just in case. He _was_ surrounded by monsters after all.

Then again, he could use a friend around here, and she might be…

"Well then, now that we've got that out of the way let me hand out your course supply lists for those of you who had lost them. I will then give you all directions to the campus store and library before we finish up for today!" Ms. Nekonome chirped, suddenly cheerful after the display.

Class ended not too much later, and Tsukune wondered briefly about the merits of visiting the library to learn about what kind of monsters there were… on the other hand, he had a feeling that if found reading books that describe monsters and their potential weaknesses, well… that might be one hell of a misunderstanding.

His musings on what to do now that class was over was interrupted by the pink haired vampire.

"Um, excuse me, Aono-kun…" Moka began hesitantly. "Would you mind accompanying me while I explore the campus?"

He thought about that option. Moka was an attractive girl, and she seemed to be pretty nice… racism issues aside that is. Besides, it's not like he had anything better to do. And he'd love to have a friend around here.

"Sure." Tsukune decided. Moka smiled and took his arm slowly. Tsukune nodded for her to go ahead and he was soon dragged away by a now excited vampire.

'Well, she can be pretty energetic when she wants to be…' Tsukune thought to himself as he was dragged around the hallways.

* * *

The little 'guided tour' from Moka was going pretty well until they ran into big, dumb and ugly. They were crossing a clean, white hallway when he showed his ugly mug.

"Hey you, your name's Moka Akashiya right?" Big, dumb and ugly asked. Moka nodded nervously as he easily dwarfed both her and Tsukune in terms of height. Tsukune got a better look at the guy from his spot, which was being dragged around on the floor, and he didn't really like what he saw.

The guy had wavy unkempt black hair and beady little eyes that made you _want_ to dislike him. He had narrow eyebrows and despite having a grin on his face he still managed to make it look like a scowl. His ears were pierced and even his lips were pierced. The very _air_ around him screamed 'juvenile delinquent.'

"My name is Saizou Komiya, I'm your classmate." Saizou said with his scowl-grin. Moka nodded nervously, acknowledging that he was indeed her classmate. Saizou then grabbed Tsukune from the ground and lifted him into the air. "So what are you doing with scum like this anyway?"

Moka gasped and tried to say a few things to Saizou to convince him to let Tsukune go, but Tsukune beat her to the punch.

Literally.

Saizou dropped Tsukune, and then crumpled to the ground, sliding a meter or so before seeming to go unconscious. Tsukune blinked in surprise. "Huh. I didn't think that would actually work." He admitted. Moka quickly grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him off before anyone else did anything.

Once Moka and Tsukune were a good distance away, and in a secluded stairwell, Moka said, "Thanks Tsu- I mean Aono-kun. Although did you really just have to punch first and ask questions later?" She asked while panting slightly from the exertion of dragging a Dhampyr a good distance and up a few flights of stairs. She quickly added, "Not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that he might come after you later."

"Well no… then again I didn't really think it would hurt him that bad." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I just don't know my own strength." He added, chuckling nervously.

"I guess there's really nothing you can do about it though…" Moka said after catching her breath.

'I should probably learn how to control this power of mine before it's too late… at least if the first day here is any indicator of how the year's going to be.' Tsukune thought to himself. He wasn't sure what came over him, he just felt angry and then when he punched Saizou… things just kind of happened.

"No, not really." Tsukune finally said. The pair looked at each other for a moment and Tsukune finally asked, "So Akashiya-san, why do you hang around me? I mean, it's obvious that I'm not the most… popular person around. And yet here you are, dragging me around the school. That's not even mentioning our heritages…"

"Well, Tsu… Aono-kun…" Moka said looking down nervously. "I just want a friend… and you're so nice and I was hoping that… you'd be my friend…" Moka finished with a nervous look at the Dhampyr.

Tsukune blinked. Then he blinked again. 'Whaaaat? I mean, I could understand her not having any friends in middle school, but here… surrounded by other Youkai… how would she still have a hard time making friends?'

"You… you do realize that by being my friend, you might not get any _other_ friends, right?" Tsukune asked slowly. "And then there's that whole mess about you actually being friends with me even if we were to stop being friends… it seems like a bad idea to me, Akashiya-san."

"Would that stop you?" Moka asked.

Tsukune grinned. "Nope. I honestly don't care about the opinions of the many faceless people out there. I only care about my friends."

"Well… by trying to make sure that I understand the consequences, wouldn't that meant that you care about me?" Moka asked.

"Well I…"

"And if you cared about me, then wouldn't that make me your friend already?" Moka continued with growing excitement.

"In a way it would but…"

"Then we're already friends! Yay!" Moka said and she tackle-hugged the Dhampyr.

Tsukune struggled but her vampire strength overwhelmed him. "Err… but… Yeah Moka-san, we're friends." He finally said. Moka smiled.

"Then can I call you Tsukune-kun?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, you've already almost done it… twice now? Or maybe it was three times?" Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head smiling. Moka's smile grew wider but she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I have to go finish up some homework, so I'll see you later, right Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked. Tsukune nodded. "See you later."

Moka ran off to go to her dorm room, obviously happy with the day's events while Tsukune decided to go check out the library.

* * *

When he walked in, he immediate gaped at his surroundings.

The library was built in a circular fashion, with the main check-out desk in the center and the brown wooden shelves were arranged like fragments of a circle. The shelves themselves go up higher than most ladders could. There were ladders all over the place, and from what he saw they were obviously magical as they were able to extend a student to the very top, which had to have been nearly 10 stories! The place had this nigh-indescribable feel to it… kind of like a nap room or something. It was very… cozy. Yes, that's the word: cozy.

A librarian walked up to him and she had a small whiteboard and marker with her. She was as obviously and previously stated a woman and was wearing a uniform that marked her as a librarian. She had curly, shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like she might be in her twenties, or _maybe_ thirties, but that was stretching it. She wrote on her whiteboard and showed it to him. **"Can I help you?"** It read.

"Uh yeah… I've been in the human world my whole life, is there a book that talks about all the monsters out there and maybe a book about magic?" Tsukune asked hesitantly. Magic was always something interesting. Maybe he could learn some?

The librarian nodded and gestured for him to follow her to the circular desk. He did, and when he arrived there were two large, text-book sized books waiting for him. One read: Monster Dictionary. And the other read: Magical Arts & Their Practical Uses.

"Is there anything I need to sign or something like that?" Tsukune asked. Back in his old school, you were given a number and that was like your ID. You'd enter the number into a machine and it would know that the books were currently in your possession.

"**The books have a special enchantment on them…"** The first side of the sign said. The woman flipped it over. **"We'll know that you have them."**

"Oh cool. Thank you very much, librarian-san." Tsukune said with a cheerful bow.

The librarian looked at him hesitantly, as though making a decision and wrote something on the board. She showed the board to him and it said, **"Please, call me Amane. And you're welcome to come here for some peace and quiet."**

"Thank you Amane-san." Tsukune smiled. "Will do… I have a feeling I might need some peace and quiet every now and again." With that said, Tsukune walked out of the library, eager to read these new books and learn about this new world.

* * *

Tsukune was sitting on the roof of the school, breathing in fresh air and basking in the heatless sunlight, and was currently reading the Monster Dictionary. What seemed like the most obvious thing to look up first was… himself. He opened the book and scanned the table of contents for an entry about Dhampyrs. He was not disappointed as he had found a page-long entry. He read through it and it told him quite a few things.

The summary of the found information went like this:

_Dhampyrs are human-vampire hybrids that have varying traits and abilities based on their vampiric parent. There are two 'breeds' of Dhampyrs, 'Pure-Bloods' and 'Impure-Bloods'. _

_Pure Dhampyrs are called such because their mother was the vampire, and they possess a vampire's body and abilities, though they are severely limited due to only half of the chromosomes being vampiric in nature. Pure Dhampyrs are easy to notice, as many have Heterochromia Iridum (different eye colors) and sometimes mixed hair colors that indicate their less-than-human heritage. _

_Impure Dhampyrs are born of a human mother, and do not possess as much natural power as a Pure Dhampyr due to having a human body. They do possess enhanced senses and are usually quite the powerhouses… among humans at least. Impure Dhampyrs are mostly human, and therefore few ever discover their Dhampyr heritage. Impure Dhampyrs are far more common than Pure Bloods, as most vampire women would never allow themselves to be taken by a human… but there are always exceptions, of course. Male vampires care not for that, and many times the Impure Dhampyrs are just born on accident after a one night stand._

_Dhampyr Pure Bloods have a great deal more strength than any human, but will almost never reach a real vampire in terms of power. The benefits of their mixed heritage make them immune to the natural weaknesses of the vampire race, i.e. water and rosaries. Their bodies, being vampiric in nature, are able to channel and make use of youki, and therefore make them closer to being a Youkai than a human. As previously stated, their power will never be as overwhelming as a real vampire, but they have their human heritage to fall back on… in other words, technology, adaptability, a survival instinct that drives humans to do the worst things imaginable to live… these things make Dhampyrs what they are today, half-vampires that are not afraid to cheat and lower themselves to accomplish their goals and live to fight another day. Pure Blooded Dhampyrs also have the advantage of immortality whereas…_

Tsukune slammed the book closed immediately. 'Did I just read that right?' He thought frantically. He slowly opened the book and found the page again. _Pure Blooded Dhampyrs also have the advantage of immortality…_ It read. Tsukune read it again, then he read it a fourth time after that. He slammed the book shut again.

Pure Blooded Dhampyrs are immortal… Pure Blooded Dhampyrs have two differently colored eyes, Pure Dhampyrs have mixed hair colors sometimes…

'I'm… Immortal?' Tsukune thought. "You've got to be kidding me." He said in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" A soft voice behind him asked. Tsukune slowly, and carefully, turned his head to see one of his classmates standing behind him. It was the girl with long violet hair, aurora-like eyes and pale skin. The uniform she was wearing was rather… unorthodox to say the least. Her outfit consisted of a white wide-necked sweater with blue sleeves over a black tank top, a short plaid yellow skirt which was part of the Yokai Academy uniform, pink and violet stockings, and a belt that was wrapped around her left thigh. She was very pretty, much like Moka.

"Oh, it's… not that important, really." He lied. "Hi, my name's Tsukune Aono, what's yours?"

"Mizore Shirayuki." Mizore practically whispered.

"Well, Shirayuki-san, would you like to sit down?" He asked, gesturing to a spot next to him. She nodded and sat next to him. Her very aura made him shiver to the bone, but he tried to act like it didn't bother him.

"What's with the books?" Mizore asked. She wouldn't look him in the eye; she just stared straight ahead and spoke in a flat tone.

"Well I grew up in the human world, so I don't know much about… anything, really. I was just looking up my own race." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Did you not like what you found?" Mizore asked.

"I found out that I'm immortal, and I get to live forever." He said sadly. "Whoopee…" He muttered sarcastically.

"Wow, that's lucky." Mizore said, finally looking at him. She was slightly surprised by the depression in his tone. "Most of my kind, as well as any other Youkai here would kill for that."

"I'd rather live one life than a thousand." Tsukune said, leaning back. He sighed. "I never really liked the idea of being immortal, though that might have been because of my background. I don't think that it's all it is cracked up to be…"

"But if you find someone to share your immortality with, a vampire or another kind of Youkai that's immortal for instance, than it's probably not so bad." Mizore told him softly.

"Hah, yeah I'd be lucky to find a human girl to look past what I am… let alone a bunch of Youkai who are terrified of me." Tsukune said bitterly.

"I'm not afraid." Mizore stated. Tsukune looked at her, appraising her calmly.

"Then would like to be my friend as well?" He asked. Mizore blushed and looked down.

"What do you mean as well?" She asked slowly.

"Well, Moka-san is a friend now after I forgave her, but I would like it if you would be my friend as well." Tsukune said with a genuine smile.

"Sure." Mizore said in a small voice. She didn't like the idea of a girl like Moka being near him, when _she_ wanted him, but she supposed that if she tried something like attacking her, he'd never forgive her. He offered her his hand to shake; she smiled with a light blush on her pale face, before taking it. "And please, call me Mizore-chan, Tsukune-kun."

"Alright Mizore-chan." Tsukune smiled. He pulled out a second book now, and it said something about magic on the cover.

"What'cha reading now?" Mizore asked curiously.

"I checked out a book on magic while I was at the library… I wanted to know what's out there, after all." He smiled as he checked out the table of contents. "I can't really control my natural power, but I think I know someone who might be able to help me with that… in the meantime, I wanted to see if I could actually learn magic." He chuckled. "It would certainly give me an edge if I needed to fight someone."

Mizore nodded. She could only wonder who could help him, but she had an idea that would help him get stronger, as well as potentially making them grow closer. "Most Human-Youkai hybrids can learn magic, but it's nearly impossible to master unless they have a lot of time… but you _do_. For example, I could teach you some things." She offered. "Wait, you are a Human-Youkai hybrid, right?"

Tsukune's head perked up and an eager smile crossed his face as he nodded his answer to her question. "What kind of things?"

Mizore smiled as she saw a way into his heart. She held up her hand and claws of ice formed over it. "I'm a yuki-onna… I control ice you see, and I could teach you. You wouldn't be able to match me, not for a few centuries at least, but I can teach you some helpful, basic things if you want."

Tsukune grinned. "I'm all for it." He then quickly added, "Whenever you have time, of course."

Mizore's smile grew wider, though it was only barely noticeable. "Can we start tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, definitely." Tsukune grinned back. "So why can I learn magic, can't all the other Youkai learn?"

"You're half human, which gives you the adaptability of one… humans were always able to learn magic… but they discriminated against themselves when it was discovered. The reason hybrids like you, no offense of course, are feared is because… you can learn many different abilities… and we're stuck to what we've got." Mizore slowly explained in her flat and quiet tone.

At that moment, a scream pierced the air and it was nearby. Tsukune stood up as it sounded pretty familiar. "I think that was Moka-san. Mizore-chan, we have to go help." Mizore nodded, as she was slowly beginning to understand the Dhampyr in front of her. She summoned a bridge of ice leading downwards and toward the sound.

The yuki-onna and the Dhampyr ran for the scream, and Tsukune was determined to help his friend.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two, and I hope that you've all enjoyed it.**

**Response to reviewers coming in 3…2…1…**

**To both Guests who requested more information on Tsukune's Family background: Don't worry, I'm going to reveal that eventually, it's just not something he or anyone else (in the current cast of course) knows right now, and it would make no sense to just mention it to you through my almighty omnipotence. I don't have a Morgan Freeman that explains the plot either… [Reference to the latest South Park episode. ;)]**

**I totally apologize for the lack of details going on in the setting and with the characters, and I will most certainly work on that… as I hope that I've managed in this chapter (but hey, you never know… I'll reread it, just in case.) **

**Oh and I thought that it was obvious, but what I've mentioned with Akasha letting Tsukune go was, I believe, "****I only hope that his existence will help bridge the gap between our races, and perhaps he will…" Coexistence, of course… it seemed like something the dark lords would do, after all.**

**There will of course be a little more detail in that and family history and etcetera, but that will all be revealed as time goes on…**

**I'm not saying anything definitive about pairings, other than this of course, so there. Why? Because I for one judge stories, on accident really, based on the pairings… and I know that I should avoid spilling all the secrets of the story too early. (Though this was slightly ignored in my Assassin's Creed and Rosario + Vampire Xover…)**

**Special powers? Well other than the aforementioned lack of vampire weaknesses, and Mizore's offer, I think it will become more and more apparent as to how what he might be able to do… but I also have some unorthodox ideas in mind.**

**I'm probably going to have to change the rating very soon, as one of the 'unorthodox ideas' that I have in mind will be… well… it'll be very obvious, let me just say that. Honestly I rate a lot of my things as 'M' even though they could probably pass for T, and it's always a just in case measure.**

**I apologize in advance if I make **_**any**_** story decisions that you all don't agree with, especially pairings, but as you may have noticed with the very early introduction of Mizore… I'm just going to do things **_**my**_** way. At the same time, I don't want to make things so unbelievable and non-cannon that you'll all be shaking your heads and say things like, "Yeah that's so unbelievable" or something of the like.**

**A note on why he decided to go to the library and stuff rather than spend time doing… nothing. Honestly, if I found out that we lived in a world of magic and monsters, I sure as hell wouldn't be doing sitting around and wasting my time in that world. I'd find out what my limitations really are, and start learning things like magic and getting more powerful and things of the like… it would be awesome! To put it bluntly, **_**my**_** Tsukune will not be sitting around and be doing nothing while just waiting to spend time with the girls… he's going to be busy.**

**And one last thing: I'm sorry if I can't upload this fast enough, as I am pretty focused on my AC/RV crossover right now… There will always be points in time where this is uploaded quickly, but the reason I might end up uploading this slower than I could is because I spend a lot of time on the crossover. The chapters in that one are, with the exception of chapter two, twice as long as this chapter, and therefore it requires a little more attention to upload at a decent rate of speed.**

**Alright, sorry about the rant… did I miss anything?**

**Doesn't look like it. Well, I'm off to reread and edit! Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Fun quote for the readers out there: "Why do they put a suicide watch on certain death row prisoners? Why would you care if a man you're planning to kill kills himself? Does it spoil the fun? I also think about the death row prisoner in Texas who, on the day before his execution, managed to take a drug overdose. They rushed him to the hospital, saved his life, then brought him back to prison and killed him. Apparently, just to piss him off."- George Carlin._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this, nor do I own my disclaimers…**_

Tsukune and Mizore ran across the ice bridge in an attempt to get to, what was more than likely Moka who was screaming for help. The ice bridge Mizore had quickly and so finely crafted wasn't melting, which Tsukune figured was because of the lack of heat the sun gives off. Making a mental note to find out what else he could do with ice abilities like this, Tsukune and Mizore finally made it to the end of the ice bridge and hopped off. The end was in the forest, and more precisely a small clearing with Moka and Saizou there.

The grass was withered and dead, the trees were barren, and Moka was leaning against one, battered and covered in what Tsukune _hoped_ was saliva… and not the other sticky white thing it could have been. She noticed their arrival. "Tsukune! Please help me!"

Tsukune didn't need another moment to think. Saizou was in his true form, which was that of some sort of amalgamation that was easily ten feet tall and was bulging with muscles. When Moka called out to Tsukune, Saizou whirled around and darkly laughed at the Dhampyr and Snow Woman.

"What, going to come here and help this bitch? Well I'm sorry, but she's _mine_." Saizou chuckled some more.

Tsukune dashed towards Saizou with no small amount of killing intent. He aimed a punch for Saizou's face, which hit. The punch was effective, but it only served to bruise the strange monster.

Saizou growled and grabbed Tsukune by his arm, which was still outstretched, and threw him across the clearing. Tsukune hit the tree and got up after a short struggle.

The short struggle was enough time for Saizou to get over to him to lift him back into the air and slam him into the ground. Tsukune coughed up blood, which made him feel a little weaker from the blood loss. Saizou chuckled again. "Go on punk; stand up so we can continue." Tsukune did just that, after all it _was_ only polite to take such a _generous_ offer like that.

Tsukune, now standing, punched Saizou in the gut, which apparently surprised the stupid monster and caused him to double over in pain. Using this opening, Tsukune gave him a nice uppercut to the chin and sent Saizou reeling. Saizou quickly recovered and spit out blood of his own in response.

Tsukune could smell the blood and leapt at the large monster and grabbed his arm. Biting in, Tsukune started to drain his blood, and he felt himself get more energy with each passing second. Saizou panicked and ripped Tsukune away from his arm, which served Tsukune as it left a great rip where the fangs were. Tsukune growled at having been separated from his meal, though it didn't taste very good.

"My fucking arm! You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!" Saizou howled in pain.

Tsukune and Saizou redoubled their efforts, it changing from a fight for the safety of a girl to a brawl with every attack holding the intent on maiming and injuring the other to the best of their abilities… and Tsukune was pretty good at that it seemed.

Mizore and Moka were not just standing there and dawdling during the fight, well I hope so at least. Mizore ran over to Moka, who began to question who she was.

"It's okay, I'm a friend." Mizore said softly albeit quickly. "My name's Mizore."

"Thanks for the help Mizore-san." Moka quickly bowed her head in appreciation.

"What's going on with Tsukune-kun? He's fighting like a beast." Mizore noted, seeing Tsukune and Saizou brawl. They both gasped when they saw Tsukune bit into Saizou's arm, only to be ripped away, taking a large chunk of the arm with him.

"… Tsukune's fighting on instinct. The vampire part of him is controlling his actions right now, and Tsukune might end up killing Saizou if this keeps up…" Moka said as she watched Tsukune mercilessly deliver Saizou a beating, though it was also returned in kind. "Mizore-san, can you do something to help him?"

"Not from here, not while he's so close to that Outcast either." Mizore answered as she watched her crush fight like a demon. "What about you?"

"My rosary is sealing my powers away…" Moka said sadly. Mizore looked alarmed at that. There were only a few beings that could be sealed like that, and the only one that could even _potentially_ be a pleasant individual was…

"Are you a… vampire?" Mizore asked. Moka nodded as she watched Tsukune. Mizore was torn right now… Moka could very well trump her, as Moka would be able to live as long as Tsukune, whereas…

The fight took a turn for the worst for the Dhampyr. As each moment passed, Tsukune felt more and more of his youki drain as he had little control over it. When he bled, and it happened quite a bit right now, he felt even more of his youki leave him. Eventually, Tsukune was weak enough that Saizou was able to get in a good hit on him. Tsukune was sent flying towards Moka and Mizore, and rolled on the ground to come to rest between them.

"Tsukune!" Both girls yelled, in their fear they dropped the honorific.

"No, stay back." Tsukune said softly but firmly. "I have to be the one to beat him… It's my job." Tsukune struggled to get up, but the two girls were struggling against him, trying to assure him that Mizore could easily beat this guy. During the struggle, Tsukune found something to hold onto and tried to pull on it to get up. It came off with a *clink*.

"Oh no, my rosary!" Moka said, fearing for Tsukune's life when her _other_ self gained control. "Tsukune, ru-…" Her warning was cut off when she felt herself sleep, and the Inner part of her took control.

Her pink hair shifted to silver, her eyes turned into the color of rubies and the pupils slit into a more reptilian shape. Her figure matured over the span of seconds, and a deadly aura erupted from her.

"**Ah, now I feel rather nice."** Inner Moka grinned with her fangs showing. She eyed the Dhampyr, but instead of showing hatred or even anything remotely close to fear she was looking at him with curiosity. **"You know, you're a lot different than the Dhampyrs of legend… and not quite as strong as I would have expected."**

Tsukune's consciousness was fading quickly, but he managed to say, "No control over power… I need to… to…" He fell back, and was no longer conscious.

"**I suppose that would make a little more sense than him just being weak."** Inner Moka smirked. She stood up to fight the Outcast that was Saizou, who was trembling in fear and trying to pep talk himself into fighting someone like her. **"And you… you think that you could make a claim on me? You could barely defeat an untrained Dhampyr… you stand no chance against me."**

Saizou growled and ran towards Moka with his arm outstretched. Moka caught it with a bored expression on her face. **"Really now, he must have been having an off day to fall unconscious fighting you. Know your place!"** She yelled, kicking Saizou in the head.

Saizou flew into the trees and lost consciousness.

Inner Moka turned towards Tsukune, who was still unconscious. She smiled as she approached him, and he began to stir. Mizore stood in front of him defensively, but Moka held up one hand. **"I'm not going to hurt him, he intrigues me."** She passed the stunned Mizore and crouched down to be eye level with the Dhampyr.

When Tsukune woke up, he saw a pair of ruby red eyes with reptilian pupils staring into his own eyes. When he blinked and got a better view of the one in front of him, he noticed that while she looked exactly like Moka, she had silver hair, the aforementioned red eyes, and fangs visible as she smirked at him. "Huh, so _this_ is what a vampire looks like…" He murmured.

"**Indeed. Do me a favor Dhampyr… watch over the other me. But remember this; I've got my eye on you."** Inner Moka growled after that last part. Tsukune nodded and moved his arm up to hand her the rosary, and Moka took it. She clipped the rosary on and fell into him, unconscious.

Tsukune lost consciousness again immediately after.

* * *

Tsukune woke up in the large, pristine white room in a bed with a bad headache. "Ugh, I feel like someone threw me into a tree… wait a minute…" Tsukune almost laughed because someone _did_ throw him into a tree.

"Tsukune-kun!" Two female voices called from right next to him. When his vision finally cleared he saw that the voices belonged to Moka and Mizore.

"Oh, hey girls… did we win?" He asked with a rueful smile. He was promptly hugged by both girls, and he blushed deeply at the affection. They both quickly let go of him, apparently embarrassed themselves.

"Yeah… my Inner Self woke up and beat him after you passed out…" Moka said nervously.

"Inner Self? So are you two different people?" Tsukune asked with apparent confusion. Moka nodded in response.

"I thought she was going to kill you for a second there…" Mizore admitted. Moka nodded again, but this time in agreement.

Tsukune sighed as he looked around for his stuff. "How long am I supposed to be in here?" He asked conversationally.

"The doctor said that you should rest here for another day, and then you can leave and go back to school tomorrow." Moka answered.

"What'cha looking for?" Mizore asked.

"I had a book on magic, you know the one Mizore-chan… I want to skim the contents while I'm in here…" He answered as he spotted his bag. "Could you grab it for me?" Mizore nodded and walked over to it. She pulled the book out and handed it to him. Tsukune smiled as he wanted to dip into the world of magic ASAP, but until he got the chance he'd chat with Moka and Mizore, as they looked worried about him.

Moka visibly flinched when he called Mizore Mizore-_chan_. She wanted him to call her by that honorific too, but how to ask that without sounding weird… She didn't want to lose Tsukune as a friend.

Mizore smirked as she did not let the flinch go unnoticed. She had an edge over the vampire, for now at least, and she knew that it bothered the pinkette. With any luck, she'd be able to make her claim on Tsukune by the end of the first semester… and that's if it went _badly_.

Visiting hours were ending soon, luckily for the eager Dhampyr, and after an hour of idle chitchat the girls had to say goodbye and head out for the night. Moka was injured by the ordeal, but her vampiric healing factor was _far_ greater than his Dhampiric healing factor.

After the two girls were gone, and he was certain that he was alone, he opened the book and looked at the table of contents.

There were a _lot_ of forms of magic, and some of them were badass just by name alone… though some, like 'love magic' seemed kind of lame… What kind of power could love grant the wielder?

In the far future, Tsukune might just be looking back at his younger and more naïve self. If he is, he's probably shaking his head at the younger Tsukune for overlooking one of the most powerful forces in the universe.

Tsukune, the uh _current_ Tsukune saw a little line that caught his interest, thanks to his vampire heritage.

_Blood Magic_

'Oh boy… I could only wonder what Blood Magic might be able to do for me…' Tsukune thought with relish. He saw the page number that it was on and flipped to it. The information went mostly like this.

_Blood Magic is one of the most complex yet simplistic forms of magic out there. It's also the most dangerous form and commonly claims the lives of the wielders. Used correctly and efficiently, however, and Blood Magic Rituals can perform wondrous feats that only a witch or warlock would be able to scoff at._

_The appeal of Blood Magic is that nearly anyone can use it… the only required component for it is… Well the component is blood of course._

_There are a few paths within Blood Magic that a Blood Mage can specialize in:_

_Blood Arms is the simplest, the most practical, and almost __**never**__ used by the Blood Mages of today. Blood Arms allows the Mage to summon armor and weapons made of their blood, the Blood Armory, as it is called, is solidified blood and is almost unbreakable. Most Mages these days refuse to specialize in this path, as they'd rather __**not**__ fight up close._

_Blood Potency is common amongst half-breed Youkai, as it allows them to make use of their Youkai heritage without any special training from a Youkai of that race. This is arguably the most useless though, as there are always beings out there that might be willing to train you._

_This is unless you're unlucky enough to be a Half-Dragon, or a Dhampyr… in which case I the author pity you._

_The last and sadly the most common among Mages is Blood Requiem… While the name isn't all that fitting, the end-goal of Blood Requiem is to turn a Youkai, or a human, into the most dangerous practitioners of anything blood related…_

_Vampires._

_Yes, Blood Requiem can eventually turn you into a vampire, and while it is the one most commonly used, it also requires the assistance of a __**real**__ vampire… with an injection of blood that is. Sadly, this path rarely gives success, as one mishap or mistake in the endgame ritual will turn the Mage into a Ghoul or just kill them outright._

_Blood Magic is very precise, and while there are the specializations, the best and most powerful of abilities can be used via a ritual, and therefore by any Mage. Rituals are usually performed with a special knife, created through a special process that will not be discussed in __**this**__ book here, and it involves spilling your own blood to make the symbol needed._

_In simpler terms, it requires you to cut yourself. You must then make a complex magic circle with precise symbols created within with your blood and you have to let the blood flow __**constantly.**__ So yes, you have to drain yourself of blood while drawing something complex… do you understand __**why**__ this is so bad now?_

_The more powerful the ritual, the more complex the shape, meaning the more time it takes to draw it, and that means more time for you to bleed out and potentially __**die**__. And the best part is that if you mess up the circle or pentagram or whatever, then you have to start all over again! Luckily for you, you can stop the blood flow now… if you're still alive that is._

_If this humble, or possibly not so, reader still wishes to follow this path, then I wish him or her luck. A word of caution though…_

_There's a reason they call this form of magic: The School of Suicide. Only 1% of Blood Mages have ever been able to live for one decade after committing themselves to learning Blood Magic. The rest bled out and died during a ritual._

_I hope I have satiated your curiosity, and convinced you to give up this fool's errand… if not, then the world does not need a baka like you around anyway._

Tsukune closed the book, thoroughly amused by the last little paragraph, if you could call it that, and scratched his chin. 'I really want to check this out further with some research… I'll check for a book specifically about Blood Magic tomorrow.'

Then again, he should probably check the book for more information on the other types of magic… Blood Magic sounded nice and powerful, but it might be more dangerous than it's worth.

Although… It's not like Tsukune _wants_ to live forever.

With that thought in mind he pulled up the white blanket on his bed and went to sleep, filled with dreams of endless potential and breaking boundaries never broken before…

* * *

Moka and Mizore decided to introduce themselves to each other formally after they left Tsukune in the infirmary. Mizore was pleasantly surprised by how kind Moka was, despite being a vampire.

She was even happier at the fact that Moka had insulted Tsukune when she first met him, and the second time she saw him as well. 'With that in mind, she might not even be much competition for his heart.' Mizore thought mirthfully.

With Moka, she was slightly concerned about Mizore's motives, but she didn't want to say anything to offend her. 'Why does she want to be his friend, I wonder? I already knew that he was pretty nice, but she barely knows anything about him… Then again, I barely know anything about him either…'

Both resolved to do the same thing. 'I'm going to keep an eye on her though…'

"Well it was nice meeting you Mizore-san, see you tomorrow?" Moka chirped.

"Only if you see Tsukune-kun tomorrow." Mizore smiled at her potential rival. Moka on her part was slightly caught off guard by this, and her eye twitched in annoyance.

The pair walked off to their respective rooms, contemplating on the other, though for very different reasons.

* * *

**A/N: Done at last, done at last! Thank you all for the supportive and positive reviews, and I have just a little to say next.**

**My first serious fight scene, I hope I did good so please let me know...**

**I want to, I really want to make Tsukune a Blood Mage among other things, and I even have a whole vision for what his full 'arsenal' would be… But at the same time, if I include Blood Magic, then I'd have to change the rating to M for obviously adult content.**

**Again at the same time, I don't want to include something like this that might, I don't know… **_**offend**_** a bunch people out there.**

**So please, let me know if I should go ahead with the original plan or come up with a few different ideas.**

**Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

"'_I am' is reportedly the shortest sentence in the English language. Could it be that 'I do' is the longest sentence?"  
-George Carlin_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, just like how I don't have global control… yet.**_

Tsukune woke up in the infirmary once again and stretched. After letting out a good yawn or two, he climbed out of the pure-white hospital bed and gathered his belongings. He checked the clock, which said that it was time to get to school, like _now_. He decided to raid the infirmary's blood packet freezer while no one was around and found that the blood in the packets tasted a lot better than animal blood.

Tsukune looked at the two packets of blood, now drained and crumpled up and licked his lips. "I gotta get some more of this." He grinned. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was wearing a male's white hospital gown, which was too big for him, but whatever. He located his clothes, which were thankfully cleaned and pressed, and he then changed into the school uniform. After making a mental note to take a shower when he got back to his dorm room, he departed from the infirmary without running into any doctors or nurses… weird lack of medical staff, but okay.

After taking a little stroll to his classroom, he walked in and was met with several glares and looks of fear… _again._ Without really caring much, he walked to his seat, which was still surrounded by empty desks, and sat down. He pulled out his essential supplies for class, which was paper, pencils, and the two books from the library in case he got bored.

Two familiar females walked in together just before the start of class and saw him. Moka smiled and happily walked over to sit in front of him, which was apparently now her assigned seat. Mizore also smiled, but it wasn't as noticeable. She walked over and sat directly to his right, and seemed to scoot the desk back a little so she could… keep him in her line of sight, perhaps?

Apparently, the males in the class were _not_ pleased with this. Tsukune wasn't really listening to their conversations, but the general male populace agreed that he must have threatened the two beautiful girls into being near him, perhaps he enslaved them, they said…

'Wait… I must not have heard that right. I can enslave Youkai to me?' Tsukune briefly thought. He shook the thought out of his head, as that was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard yet. And he'd heard a lot of ridiculous things lately.

While class went on, he eventually just tuned out the teacher and opened up the Monster Dictionary. He decided to save the actual studying for his free time, and elected to just get an idea of what was out there.

Apparently, there were classes of monsters, to categorize general power levels or something like that. S class was the highest, and it appeared that F class was the lowest. Monster society, according to the dictionary in a review section, seemed to work in a social Darwinism fashion. In simpler terms, it basically just the strong ruling over the weak. This seemed to explain the 'enslavement' comment from before.

Anyway, he got a decent idea of what was out there; vampires of course, ogres, trolls, golems, succubi, werewolves, witches, the list seemed to mimic what the humans believed in as far as monsters went… but how much of the lore that humans have is real?

Class came to a sudden end, which made Tsukune roll his eyes. 'The first time I want class to last a while so I can get some good studying in, and time flies…' He smirked as he stood up.

"Hey Tsukune-kun, are you doing anything today?" Moka asked cheerfully.

Tsukune scratched his chin in thought. "Well, I gotta run over to the library to pick up another book… and Mizore's going to train me to use her ice abilities… and then there's the book itself." He paused. "Wow, I'm actually a lot busier than usual." He commented.

Moka looked like she was slightly depressed by his little schedule. "Oh… Well is there any time that… maybe you and I could hang out?" She asked in a small voice.

Tsukune thought for a moment. "Well… sure, why not?" Moka seemed to perk up and smiled at him again. Tsukune felt a chill run down his spine, and when he turned around he saw Mizore standing right behind him. "Hey Mizore-chan."

"Hey Tsukune-kun." Mizore smiled lightly, though her eyes seemed to dart over his shoulder to where Moka was. "So when are we going to start our little… 'Study date?'"

Tsukune stumbled at the wording and tried to think of a response. The only thing he could think of that _wouldn't_ piss anyone off would be to just ignore the study date bit and just answer the general question. "Uh, in a little bit. I just want to pick up another book real quick, and then we can start." Tsukune smiled.

Tsukune's back was turned to Moka, so he didn't notice her pout at Mizore's wording, and he also didn't see the glaring contest going on between the two. He thought that he saw lightning shoot out of Mizore's eyes and over his shoulders, but he decided that he was obviously just seeing things.

Tsukune smiled and began to walk to the library. Moka and Mizore shared one last glare before falling into step behind him.

...

When Tsukune walked into the library with Mizore and Moka in tow, he was greeted by Amane the librarian.

She held up a sign. **"Hello. Here for another book?"**

Tsukune didn't notice the cautious glares of Moka and Mizore assaulting the poor librarian, but even if he did he'd probably just ignore them. "Yeah." He opened the book on magic and fingered the selection _Blood Magic_ and showed it to the librarian. He decided to not let the girls know what kind of stuff he was getting into at the moment, as he figured that it would probably worry them or freak them out.

Amane noticed and frowned. She wrote on the sign. **"Are you sure?"** She wrote on the other side and flipped it over. **"That's a **_**very**_** dangerous school of magic."**

"I'm sure Amane-san. Don't worry; I'll be careful with it." Tsukune promised. While he didn't want to live forever, he certainly didn't want to die too early either.

Amane gave him a look that clearly said, _heard that before._ Nonetheless, she complied and led him over to the circular desk. Waiting there was the book he was going to check out, _Blood Magic: Beginner's Guide._ He quickly picked the book up and made sure that the other girls didn't notice what it was called, though it was a miracle that they hadn't questioned what Amane had meant earlier.

After they were done checking the book out, Tsukune thanked Amane and quickly strode out of the library with Moka and Mizore trying to keep pace with him.

…

After dropping off his book and belongings at his dorm room, he decided that he and Mizore would train wherever she thought to be the best place. She led him, and by extent Moka who was curious, into the forest and to a small clearing. The clearing was actually kind of nice. It was shaded and cool, and there was a river than ran along the edge of the clearing. Looking around, Tsukune figured he could make this place into a camping ground or something… he didn't know what he'd use it for, but the option was available. Moka visibly cringed at the water, something that Tsukune noticed.

"What's wrong, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked with concern.

"Oh… uh…" Moka said in her soft voice. She began to poke the tips of her fingers together like she was nervous. "Don't you know? Water's bad for… us…"

"Really?" Tsukune tilted his head. He walked over to the river and scooped some water out. After drinking some he frowned. He turned back to Moka who was gaping at him. "Is it like an allergy or something?"

"H-how?" Moka was apparently shocked. "Vampires can't go near water it would hurt me if I touched it!"

That's when it clicked. "Oh… Okay. I thought it was Holy Water, but I guess human culture messed things up a bit." He shrugged. "Don't worry Moka-san; I won't let the water hurt you." He promised. Tsukune paused for a moment. "But you _may_ want to back away, just in case."

Moka frowned and sat down next to a tree, which was just enough away that she'd be more than safe from the water, but still in hearing range.

Mizore strode up to Tsukune and said to him, "Okay Tsukune-kun. You know how to channel your youki, right?"

"Channel my what now?" Tsukune blinked. Mizore and Moka nearly fell over but they managed to catch themselves. "There are going to be a lot of these sessions, I can tell…" Tsukune muttered.

Mizore smirked slightly. 'I hope you're right, Tsukune-kun.' She thought to herself.

…

After an hour long training session from Mizore, Tsukune learned how one is supposed to channel his youki aura. He certainly hasn't gotten a lot of control over it yet, but it seems that he is a fast learner. Now, Moka has basically dragged him away so he can hang out with her. Right now, the pair was just sitting in the park, relaxing and drinking tomato juice. Tsukune found that he liked tomato juice, but unlike what Moka claimed it didn't quench that infernal _thirst_ that he always had.

"So Moka-san, why're you so insistent on spending time with me?" Tsukune casually asked.

Moka jumped at the way he worded the question and blushed. She looked down to her lap, where she was currently tapping her fingers together nervously. "Uh…" She said softly. "I don't have any other friends." She admitted. "And I like this… very much."

Tsukune blushed at her little confession, but he had one question on his mind. "Why do _you_ have a hard time making friends? I mean, even in human school _I_ had friends."

"R-really?" Moka seemed shocked by that. "All the humans treated me badly, 'cause I always said I was a vampire…"

"Who exactly was bullying you anyway? Was it all just girls, or a mix of both genders?"

"Guys didn't really bother me… but they were always staring at me!" She quickly added.

"You know…" Tsukune smiled sadly. "The girls probably only messed with you because they were jealous."

Moka tilted her head and looked at him curiously as he sipped his tomato juice can. "Why would they be jealous of me?"

"Well… Uh…" Tsukune was slightly flustered. Was she really that clueless? "It's just that you're…"

"I'm…?" Moka queried, leaning in close to him.

"Too damn cute…" Tsukune muttered under his breath. Moka heard it though, thanks to her vampiric hearing and close proximity. She turned an atomic red at his compliment. Before she could really say anything to that, she caught whiff of his scent and her eyes glazed over.

"M-Moka-san?" Tsukune asked. "What are you...?" His question was cut off as she grabbed his arm, accidentally putting it between her breasts, and leaned in towards his neck.

"Itadakimasu." Moka said breathily as she bit into his neck.

"Yow!" Tsukune yelped as she wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to keep him still. He felt that thirst grow unbearably strong as his blood left him. "Sorry about this Moka-san, but this is your fault." Moka made a humming noise in query, but she yelped into his neck as he bit into_ her_ neck instinctually. She moaned as he began to drink her blood as she drank his.

To the students that had no idea as to what Moka was, though _everyone_ knew what Tsukune was, the scenario looked like this. Tsukune was receiving a kiss on the neck from Moka, who was probably his girlfriend from the looks of it, and Tsukune started to drink her blood as she had offered her neck to him. To the girls, this was actually kind of romantic looking, but the guys were furious beyond normal words.

The vampiric pair let go of each other, Tsukune with a content smile and Moka with a _very_ deep blush.

"Uh, I got to go!" Moka said quickly. "I'll see you later, Tsukune!" And she ran off, completely red at that point.

Tsukune's thoughts were not as sane as usual, but it went something like this: 'Mmm… It was like _ambrosia!_ Like… ambrosia cookies! Ambrosia cookies turned into blood! Yeeeeeaaah… I wonder if I can make cookies turn into blood… Bet blood magic could make it happen…' Tsukune had a dumb smile on his face as he reflected on the delicious taste of Moka's blood. He blinked. 'Oh yeah… I've got to read my book on Blood Magic.' He pulled out the book and briefly considered just reading it right there.

'No… I bet that someone will just walk up to me and try to initiate a conversation.' He shrugged. 'Meh, too tired to get up though.' His thoughts immediately went off track. 'I wonder if the blood was so good 'cause it was Moka's blood, or if blood straight from a humanoid body is just better than those packets. Mmm… those packets were pretty good though; just not as good as Moka's blood. Mmm… blooood…'

After shaking the inane thoughts out of his head, though it took about ten minutes to achieve, Tsukune walked back to his dorm.

Little did the vampire and Dhampyr know; there were two sets of eyes upon their conversation and eventual necking moment. One pair was like an aurora, but the other was a very alluring violet.

…

Tsukune plopped down onto his bed and opened up the Blood Magic book. 'Okay, let's see what this is all about.'

The introduction went like this:

_Blood Magic is a very simple yet complex form of magic. The advantages are many: the biggest thing about it is that anyone can learn Blood Magic… even the humans. Sadly, human Blood Mages account for the majority of the death tolls, as they don't possess as much blood as monsters, and that they tend to make foolish decisions and try to move too quickly… Not that youkai like us are innocent of that. (Note to any humans reading this book: When I say youkai, I don't actually mean __**youkai**__… Yeah… I'm actually talking about a special circle of Blood Mages who call themselves youkai… like me!)_

_The first thing you're going to need for Blood Magic is a knife focus, foci plural. Foci are commonly used in many forms of magic, but the Blood Focus is always a knife, and always created with a special ritual._

_Once you have your focus, you __**should**__ choose a path of Blood Magic. You don't have to, but it is strongly recommended and I for one say… Go Blood Arms!_

_Though I bet you'll go for Requiem._

_After you choose a path, or maybe not, you can begin learning rituals. Unlike normal magical spells, which require memorization and then practice, Blood Magic rituals when performed correctly __**always**__ work. Unfortunately, Blood Magic does not grant you much in the 'combat' spectrum, as you have to draw the circle to invoke the magic… with your blood of course. Blood Arms, which I strongly recommend again, can still grant you combat abilities however… which is why I strongly recommend it._

_Each ritual does what it says it's going to do, blah blah blah, and that's all you need to know about that._

_Now you're probably wondering what kind of things you can do with Blood Magic…_

_I'm not telling you, just go look it up you lazy baka._

_(Note from me: BLOOD ARMS! WOOOOO!)_

_Sincerely, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man… Or am I?_

Tsukune briefly wondered if all the youkai authors were this crazy.

'Okaaay…' Tsukune thought. 'What's the knife ritual?'

He flipped through the book until he found the page. The materials required were: Knife. Blood. Bucket. "Well that's easy." He muttered. He gathered the materials; a bucket from the broom closet outside his dorm room, and one of his steak knives.

"Okay." Tsukune drawled to himself. "Step one: put hand over bucket. Step two: cut wrist." He winced. "Step three: let blood flow into bucket. Step four: put knife into bucket and let soak for ten seconds while letting the blood flow continuously into the bucket. Step five: pull knife out and rub the side against the cut. Step six: name the knife and seal the cut before you bleed out and die…" Well… dying sounded kind of bad right about now, so… "Well it seems kind of simple… but what's with the naming thing?" Tsukune looked through the book's index for name and found what he was looking for.

Tsukune read it over and found that the general idea was this: _By Naming the knife, you bind it to you and your blood. When you call the knife's name, it will appear to you to allow you to perform a ritual. The name can vary between something simple, like Richard, or something more… __**retarded.**__ Like our god, ShadowRaider. N-not that I'm saying you're retarded your greatness! I'm just saying… uh… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

"Okay, what the hell is going on with these authors?" Tsukune asked to himself. He made a mental note to not offend this 'ShadowRaider' being, or else he might end up in another more tragic world where he would not 'get what he wanted'… or worse: forced into a romantic relationship with an eleven year old. The second one made him shiver far worse than the first option. He looked at the steak knife in his hand and decided on a name for it.

"Well… may as well get it over and done with." Tsukune muttered as he made the cut.

…

Moka was sitting on her bed, blushing furiously. 'Oh no… we… we _both_… but… what happens now?' She thought incoherently.

'**You know, I… I don't even have anything to say on that.'** Inner Moka sighed. **'He probably has no idea as to what it means… Don't tell him yet, it'll probably freak him out. However…'**

'W-what?' Moka thought.

'**Make sure that you win his heart, or else…'** Inner Moka let the thought hang in the air. Outer Moka gulped at what fate might befall her, or Tsukune, if Inner Moka's demand was not met.

'What about you?'

'**What **_**about**_** me? **_**I'm**_** not the one that did… **_**that**_** with him on accident. He's damn lucky that he's so interesting, because if he wasn't I'd probably just kill him the next time I'm unleashed. It would save us the trouble of…'**

'Don't hurt him! He's so kind to us… and he's kind of cute… and… and…' Outer Moka was, of course, flustered beyond her comprehension at the situation. Her view of the Dhampyr didn't do anything other than deepening her blush.

'**He might be immortal, I know.'** Inner Moka said, rolling her nonexistent eyes. Moka was told a lot about Dhampyrs when she was younger, and she knew that he could very well be an immortal being like her… if his mother was the vampire, of course. **'Then again, it might not count because he's a Dhampyr and **_**not**_** a vampire…' **She mused.

Whatever the case, both vampires knew that only time would tell… and for now, Moka would just act like nothing has happened.

…

Mizore was no fool. She knew full well what that 'necking' incident meant between vampires. She was furious that she didn't stop them in time, and she was even more furious with Moka, who had instigated it all.

Tsukune, poor Tsukune probably didn't know what that seemingly natural action really meant, but that was irrelevant. Mizore knew that she needed to do something, and she needed to do it quickly… before Moka told him what it meant.

She decided on her course of action. She'd _kill_ Moka Akashiya.

…

**A/N: AAAAND DONE. Heh heh heh… what next?**

**What did that little action between them **_**really**_** mean?**

**What's going to happen between the trio now that Mizore's decided to kill Moka?**

**Just how despicable am I, to actually kill the author of the Blood Magic book in the middle of his explanations for insulting my unholy name… and in **_**print**_** no less?**

**The answer to the third one is: Truly. The other two, will be revealed eventually.**

**Maybe.**

**(In case it was not obvious, I was totally screwing around with the whole, 'I am god thing…' Though it's technically true in this world. Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO.**


End file.
